Systems used in distillation and the removal of solids have been used in a myriad of industrial applications for many years. Some known distillation techniques utilize mechanical separation devices such as centrifuges, hydrodynamic separation like hydro-cyclones, filters and/.or filter presses, gravity box separators, cone bottom tanks, and sluice flumes and ladder trays, to name a few. In conventional distillation processes, a process stream is circulated and, through a variety of known techniques, a distilled stream is removed from the process. However, as the process fluid continues to circulate through conventional distillation and concentration systems and as distilled fluid is removed therefrom, the concentration level of suspended particles within the recirculating concentrate increases. If the concentration level rises to slightly above the saturation point of the recirculating concentrate, a common side-effect is fouling of any heat exchangers within the recirculating process.
Another disadvantage of known distillation systems is that the process streams being distilled must be above or below atmospheric pressure and temperature. In conventional distillation processes, atmospheric pressure and temperature are typically used as the base state for the process. The degree to which these processes deviate from atmospheric pressure and temperature drives the process and determines the overall efficiency of the process. In most conventional applications which require separation, mechanical and thermal inefficiencies occur due to the need to bring the separation process pressure and temperature in line with ambient conditions during separation. Mechanical and/or thermal additions to the process lower the efficiency of these known distillation systems. Furthermore, reducing (or in some instances increasing) process pressure and/or temperature to ambient conditions may lead to additional scaling and other solids-related hurdles, thus making such known distillation systems less attractive.
With some of these concerns in mind, an improved distillation system and method would be welcome in the art.